To Love This Child
by Degrassiaholic
Summary: Prompt from BellaVision.  Set in Season Four.  Emma finds a baby on her doorstep.  After struggling with what she should do, she decides to keep the baby. EmmaSean.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi.

**Author's Note:** This is the first time I have written a prompt. I hope you guys like this one.

**To Love This Child**

Emma left Degrassi and headed towards her house. The first day back had gone by almost in a blur. The day had been filled with tons of gossip and a lot of catching up with her classmates. The juiciest gossip of the day was that Paige was going to go to court. Emma wasn't close with the popular girl, but she had heard the rumors over the last couple of years. Her good friend, JT, knew what was actually going on with Paige. He didn't talk much about it though. He was a good friend like that.

When people weren't talking about Paige, they were talking about who was dating whom. It seemed that Emma wasn't alone with her failed relationship. Among her friends, JT and Manny's relationship was the only one to survive the summer. She was happy for them. Manny deserved a good guy after what she had gone through with Craig.

Emma had thought she found herself a good guy after Sean. Chris had been great to her. She thought they could last, but she had only been kidding herself. Her heart hadn't been completely in it. Sean may have broken her heart, but it seemed he still had a piece of it.

She shook her head at the memories of her and Sean. It didn't matter; he was happy with Ellie. She looked down at the ground as she continued her walk home. She was going to try and not dwell on the past too much this year. She was going to try her best to have a good year. She smiled at the thought as she turned the corner and headed down her street.

She would only have a little time to enjoy the house to herself. Snake was still at Degrassi, finishing up some stuff for the first week of school. Her mom, Spike, was still at work as well. Her brother Jack was still at daycare. Her mom would be picking him up on her way from the salon.

Emma slowed her pace as she walked up to her house. Something was sitting outside her front door. Was it a package? She didn't remember anyone saying they were expecting anything. She pushed her blonde hair behind her ear and walked up the steps to her door. As she got closer to the door, she could make out the package better. It was a basket. She wondered what could be inside it.

She peered into the basket and gasped.

It was a _baby_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emma closed her eyes for a few minutes and pinched her herself on the arm. She was hoping this was all just a dream. She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. The basket was still lying outside of her front door. She sighed to herself and placed her face into her hands.

Who could leave a baby on a stranger's doorstep? Why would they? She shook her head and sat down on the steps. She couldn't believe it. It had to be some kind of mistake. Maybe she could bring the baby to the police station or to the hospital. Maybe they could help the baby find its parents.

She looked into the basket again. The baby was fast asleep. Emma had to admit, the baby looked adorable. She pushed that thought aside and shook her head. As she began to look away, something caught her eye. In the basket, tucked to the side, was a letter. Emma reached in and took out the letter. She took a deep breath before opening it.

_Dear Finder,_

_I am sure you are surprised to see this beautiful little girl at your doorstep. She is a wonderful baby and I am saddened to have to give her up. I am unable to provide for her. She deserves a good home and a loving family. Please take care of my little girl. Her name is Jordan Carley. She was born a few months ago. _

Emma blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes and read the note again. Emma still didn't understand how someone could just leave a baby on a stranger's doorstep. How could that person know the baby would be taken care of? She shuddered at the thoughts that quickly flashed through her mind. But the mom or dad had to have their reasons.

Emma folded up the note and looked at Jordan Carley. Emma couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was an innocent baby. How could anyone just abandon her? Who was going to take care of her? Emma shook her head as tears began to flood her eyes. Emma had been lucky to have Spike as her Mother. Spike was really young when she had conceived Emma. Despite her young age, she had decided to go through with the pregnancy and raise Emma. It hadn't always been easy, but Spike had done an amazing job.

Emma pulled her knees up to up her chest and rested her head on top of her knees. She looked in the basket and watched as Jordan lay sleeping. She smiled at Jordan. Emma would help her find a home. She wasn't going to abandon her.


End file.
